


Holiday Wishes and Christmas Stitches

by lilacsigil



Category: Daughters of the Dragon, Heroes For Hire (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty Knight has a whole lot of explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Wishes and Christmas Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



Misty strolled into the Nightwing Restorations office, her arms stacked so high with Christmas presents that it took Colleen a moment to notice that Misty had a gauze pad taped to her forehead.

"Merry Christmas!" Misty carolled. Yes, she was definitely trying to hide.

Colleen leapt out of her chair. "You put those presents down right now and tell me what the hell happened to your face!"

Putting the presents with the rest that they'd collected to hand out to the kids at the shelter today, Misty gave a nonchalant shrug. "This? Oh, nothing. Just a few stitches."

"You were meant to be taking Christmas Eve off while I caught up with that crooked cop."

"Well, Christmas isn't your thing, is it? You said it was fine."

"Don't distract me! Last I saw you, you were heading over to Danny's place for an evening of, and I quote, 'candy canes and debauchery'. That doesn't usually lead to stitches. Or at least it better not." Colleen clenched a fist.

"Cool it, Colleen. It wasn't Danny! We were on the way home when we saw Santa Claus."

"Really?" This was so outrageous that Colleen could only blink.

"Yeah, but he wasn't climbing down some kid's chimney. He was heading down a fire escape with someone's nice big TV. Not the way it's supposed to go."

That made more sense. "So you and Danny took him on, he hit you, and that's how you got stitches?"

Misty nodded, but Colleen didn't miss the hesitation. "Oh come on, what did happen then?"

"Well, we went up and fought the guy, like you said, but he had some kind of minor superpower where he could make lights flash. So it took longer than we thought…"

"And you were dazzled, missed a step and hit your head? No, it couldn't be that simple."

Misty threw up her hands. "You've just got to hear the whole thing, don't you? Okay! So Luke was a block over, and noticed the flashing lights. He came over to help just as we got the guy pinned to the fire escape. I've got the fake Santa's hands and I'm tying him with Christmas lights, and Danny's got the guy's fake beard half off and is holding him on the stairs, but somehow the Santa hat ended up on Danny. So Luke comes thundering up the fire escape, takes one look at the scene and yells…"

"He didn't!"

"Yes, he did! He yells, 'Sweet Christmas!' and I laugh so hard that I fall off the fire escape and crack my head on some old lady's poinsettia."

Colleen perched on the edge of her desk and beckoned Misty over, trying to stifle her giggles. "Poor sweetie! You were just trying to save Christmas."

Misty pouted, but came over anyway, and bent down to let Colleen kiss the gauze over her wound. "It's the stupidest injury in the world, and it's really Luke's fault."

Colleen kissed her again and grinned. "Don't worry, I've got the perfect revenge. Those kids at the shelter are going to be thrilled when Santa shows up to deliver their presents. And guess what? I hired a costume that's just Luke's size!"

"Perfect!" Misty laughed, and Colleen took the opportunity to stick a piece of plastic holly to Misty's bandage.

"There! Now no-one will ask about the bandage because they'll be too busy staring at the holly!"

Misty gave her a look. "You know, Colleen, I think you're really getting the hang of Christmas."

"Ridiculous costumes and swift revenge?" Colleen asked innocently.

"You got it!"


End file.
